


Together-Together

by drakensis



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakensis/pseuds/drakensis
Summary: Jeanne Arc, Thor Einherjar, Hua Mulan and Achilles Nikos. Together they are Team ATMN... but when their leader has an unexpected kink, the question is if they can go past together... and be together-together?





	1. Thor

"Hey, Jeannie. Thanks for inviting me to your little fight club." Thor flipped Magnhild in his hand.

The blonde girl swallowed. "Uh. It's okay, I guess." She drew Crocea Mors and the same motion popped the sheath into shield mode. Jeanne caught it out of the air smoothly.

"Remember, Thor. Be gentle."

"Don't worry. I promised not to break your girl's legs."

Thor darted in and brought Magnhild around in powerful swing that Jeanne turned to take squarely on her shield. She staggered backwards under the impact.

"Remember," Achilles called from the side. "Deflect, don't just try to take the hit."

"Right." Jeanne shook her head and got herself back on balance.

This was kind of fun, Thor thought as he swung Magnhild from different angles. Jeanne was beginning to get the hang of parrying although she was barely even trying to hit at him with her sword. "You're getting better at this!" he called. "Try something harder."

He heard Achilles shout out: "Thor, no!" as he swung Magnhild around a couple of times for momentum and then leapt up.

"Thor yes!" he shouted out and thundered down, the hammer smashing down towards Jeanne's face. It's not like he'd fired off a grenade or anything, so her aura should take most of it if the shield didn't. Jeannie was tough. He liked that about her.

"Yiiiipe!" she cried out and heaved her shield up.

The back-edge, perhaps intentionally but probably not, caught Magnhild just behind the weapon's head and pushed Thor off balance. The same impact knocked Jeanne off-balance and she tumbled sideways as Thor tucked into a roll.

He spun and just in time as Jeanne thrust at him with Crocea Mors. "Whoa, aggressive," he exclaimed and parried with Magnhild's haft. "I like it!" She'd lost her shield in the fall and that meant…

A twirl of Magnhild around the sword's blade pulled it off angle and his elbow passed within a half-inch of her nose as she jerked her face back and past the jab. That still left Thor colliding sideways with her breastplate and they hit the ground and skidded, him lying on top of her. Except his arm, which he'd considerately moved to cushion her head. He was such a gentleman.

"Thor! Quit it!" shouted their red-headed team-mate.

"You're the one who wanted her to fight someone different," Thor called back. Jeannie was just lying beneath him, eyes open and... oh man! She was trying not to cry.

Dammit! Where was Lannie when he had to deal with this? He knew they should have invited Mulan along. He scrambled up. "Whoa, no need for that."

The first tear dribbled down Jeannie's face as he reached down. "Are you hurt? Do you want to stand up? We can have pancakes?" Pancakes made everything better, right?

Jeanne rolled up onto her knees, so no broken bones, and grabbed onto his hip with one hand to steady herself. She didn't move like she was hurt badly so -

\- what was she doing with her other hand?

\- why was she unzipping his jeans?

Thor's mind blanked as his other hammer slipped out of his pants. "Whu-?" Warm, he thought as it slipped into somewhere he'd never expected it to go.

"Jeanne?" asked Achilles from behind Thor. "Thor?"

This felt so good. This was... going to be super-awkward.

"What the hell!?"

Then his now damp and very very hard penis was back in the cold air as Achilles' foot crashed into his shoulder and sent him to the ground.

Okay. That was... probably deserved. Sometime later he was going to have to consult the bro code and see what to do about this. But right now…

"Jeannie?" Achilles dropped to both knees in front of his partner, hands around her shoulders. "Why?"

"But... you... don't want me?"

"What? Why would you think that!?" He was almost shaking her.

"Er, dude... breathe?"

Achilles' head snapped around. "Thor..."

"Whoa, I'm as surprised as you are!"

"Put... that... away."

What? Oh, right, still hanging out. Well, standing out. Damn, he was gonna need to...

At the first contact with his hand, Thor felt something give way inside and - oooooh… Spooge on the roof. And his pants. Damn. He took a deep breath.

Achilles was looking at him the way he looked at Cardin sometimes, which was a bit harsh but... eh, maybe? Have to ask Lannie. Anyway, now that... ooh that was still a bit… Thor turned around and with a bit of work got the zip up without too much discomfort. It was going to be really hard to sleep tonight, he thought.

"Jeanne?"

"You wanted me to... with him."

"No, never! I just wanted to help with your fighting." Even looking away, Thor could imagine his redheaded buddy blushing. "I... did you hit your head?"

"We always ... after."

"Always?"

"Shut UP, Thor!"

"You're together? I mean together-together?"

"YES!"

"W-we... you mean it?"

Achilles didn't say anything. When Thor turned around, he was kissing Jeanne though, so good answer. Thor gave him a thumbs up. I mean, it didn't explain much, but good answer. And... wow. Given what their hands were up to this wasn’t the first time they'd done this. Damn. Achilles was a lucky guy.

Although pretty much every girl in school would be hating Jeanne's guts. He could imagine how Weiss would react. Or maybe not, wasn't there that guy from Haven?

Finally the two broke off for breath. "You dummy," Achilles managed, resting his forehead against Jeanne's. "How could you not know that?"

"You... never said."

"Jeanne. That... with Thor. Has anyone ever, anyone else tried to...?"

Thor grunted. Oh that was a nasty thought. Lot of guys who might think that a girl who couldn't fight so well, might not defend herself so well... although Lannie would probably watch out for her.

And was it bad of him to watch the way she was working her hips in those jeans. The kiss must have really started her motor. Or maybe... or... whoa.

"Uh, Jeannie?"

The blonde turned her head, slipping sideways so her head fell very naturally on Achilles shoulder. "Thor. I'm sorry..."

"No, no, that's okay. But does fighting get you excited?"

Achilles’ fingers closed very firmly around the hilt of Milo.

"I... maybe?" she said uneasily. "S-sometimes we're laying there afterwards, knowing the guy who defeated is holding me safely in his arms… it’s nice."

"But you were crying when it was me?" Thor waved his hand as Jeannie started to sniffle and wipe at her face with her sleeve. "No, no, makes sense. 'Cause you thought Achilles was being... ugh. I mean, really."

"I'm not good enough," she whispered and damn but that made Thor want to throw Achilles aside, pick her up, hug her and maybe do... um. This was not a good idea

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Achilles hugged her and almost gave Thor a glare when he crouched behind Jeanne and started rubbing her back reassuringly. "You're a great person."

"I suck at class, I can't fight. I -" She choked. "I cheated to get into Beacon. I don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve you."

"Eh, if we all deserved what we got then life'd suck. Who deserves Grimm?"

"Thor, you're not helping."

Hmm. "Besides, you're getting better at fighting. I figure you could take Cardin."

"No, I couldn't."

"Betcha could." Thor took Achilles' hand by the wrist and made him rub Jeannie on the top of the head. That always worked with Lannie. "Betcha that if you can, we'll do anything you want."

She sniffled. "Really?"

"Sure," her partner assured her, now stroking her hair without further prompting.

"Both of you?"

"I'm not sure Thor gets how betting is supposed to work, but okay." He looked up and mouthed 'what if she loses?' to Thor.

"So we have a deal!" Thor declared. "When you beat Cardin, we'll do anything you want. And if by some crazy chance it doesn't work out, you'll do anything we want."

"Anything?" She looked up at Achilles. "You won't be mad?"

"It seems fair," he said cautiously and then took her chin. "I believe in you, Jeanne."

Thor nodded and as they started kissing again he made his exit. Thor Einherjar, love doctor, had saved his friends' relationship. Now all he needed was a change of pants and some privacy because if his other hammer got any stiffer then he'd have trouble walking.


	2. Achilles

Achilles watched as Yang decisively knocked Sky Lark off the stage in short order. Really, team RWBY's bruiser hadn't really been challenged – it was odd that Professor Goodwitch had ordered the match-up. Perhaps she was telling the boy from CRDL that he needed to up his game.

"Not your best performance, Mr. Lark." The professor adjusted her glasses. Achilles couldn't blame the students who were nursing crushes on the no-nonsense deputy headmistress. It was pretty hopeless but she was a very beautiful woman so he understood. She just wasn't the blonde he wanted.

That young woman raised her hand and Achilles swallowed. This was it then.

"Professor?"

"Ms. Arc?"

Jeanne stood up, self-consciously adjusting the fit of her armour. "I'd like to request a match, please."

Goodwitch examined her for a moment. "And who do you wish to challenge, Ms. Arc?"

"Cardin Winchester."

"Hmm. Mr. Winchester?"

"Sure." The towering student pushed himself up to his feet. "If she wants a good pounding, I'm up for it."

Achilles clenched his fists.

"Take the stage then. And, Ms. Arc, I hope we'll see an improvement in your performance since the last time the two of you faced each other."

The two combatants took their places facing each other. Jeanne was a sturdy young woman but Cardin, clad in his heavy grey armour, would have made two of her. He slung his mace up on one shoulder. "Come at me, then."

Jeanne settled her shield and glanced towards her team. If Mulan gave any sign of support, Achilles didn't see it but Thor gave the girl a thumbs-up and Achilles smiled confidently as their eyes met. The blonde nodded and then threw herself at Cardin.

They'd all seen this before. Cardin let her come, then his mace moved, a long and looping swing calculated to hammer with enough force against Jeanne's shield to force her aside. The boy liked fighting Jeanne, her shield let him hammer at her, causing pain every time, but not reducing her aura sharply enough to end the fight.

Mace and shield met, but at the last minute Jeanne had adjusted the angle of her shield and instead of hurling her sideways, the impact spun her around. Crocea Mor swept up, if anything accelerated by the hit, and smacked against Cardin's wrist.

He clenched his jaw and jabbed with his elbow at Jeanne's face. She was turning through and the joint smacked into her shield - an impact that did more to injure Cardin than it did her.

"Impressive."

Achilles started slightly as he found Professor Goodwitch stood next to him, watching as Cardin turned to keep Jeanne from getting at his back. "She's better than she thinks," he said.

Light green eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Your coaching, I think. I believe you'll make an excellent assistant in the future."

"Assistant? I..."

"Senior students are expected to help their juniors. Expect to be tapped for that next year." She folded her arms and they watched as Jeanne kept the pressure up.

Cardin was getting angrier and angrier as Jeanne managed to deflect attacks that would have previously had her flat on her back... (Achilles flushed at the image called to mind by that thought). Not only that, she was turning every attack he made into an opening for her to go for his arms and hands.

The larger combatant swore out loud as Crocea Mor skidded down the shaft of his mace. Without aura, he'd have lost a finger. As it was, he jerked his hand off the weapon, reduced to wielding it one-handed.

That was the beginning of the end. Without both hands the force of the mace's impacts wasn't enough to stagger Jeanne when she deflected it. It must have been tempting for her to be reckless, but instead she was disciplined and continued picking away at her much larger opponent, reducing his aura one strike at a time.

"Enough."

For a moment it looked as if Jeanne would ignore the instruction, so engrossed the girl was in the steady destruction of her foe. She broke off from her attack though and stepped back.

"Please remember to watch your opponent's aura as well as your own," Goodwitch instructed. "Mr. Winchester's aura is in the red and under tournament rules I'm calling the fight. It wouldn't be considered sportsmanlike to continue to attack him. Anyone doing so during the Vytal Tournament will be detrimental to Beacon's reputation, and I can assure you that they'd receive considerable scrutiny from... Ms. Arc?"

Jeanne's knees seemed to have given out and she'd slumped down into a kneeling position, head hung low. "I... I won?"

"Yes, Ms. Arc, you won."

Achilles jumped to his feet and then vaulted up onto the stage. Thor was only half a step behind him and they caught hold of their leader by her arms. "Let us help," he told her as they pulled her up onto her feet.

"I think I can excuse you from the rest of the class," Goodwitch told them. "I'm pleased you're making progress, Ms. Arc."

Jeanne's weight wasn't anything worth mentioning to Achilles. "I've got her," he told the boy on her other side as they walked to the door. "Can you...?"

"Lannie, grab our bags!" the shorter boy called out loudly.

Mulan looked at the three of them and then inclined her head calmly.

"You're the best!" Thor told her at the top of his voice. "Let's make a seat for her, Achilles."

"How...?"

"Like this." Thor stooped and put his left arm behind Jeanne's knees. When the taller boy matched him, he found his wrist seized. "Okay, just put your arms around our shoulders, Jeannie." When she obeyed, Thor swept their joined hands forward and slipped his right hand around below the girl's buttocks. Achilles caught hold with his own left hand and then they were holding her between them, sat upon their arms.

"Just pretend you're a baby sloth in her family's arms," the ginger boy told Jeanne. "Now off we go back to the dorms. Left, right, left... okay, other left. Other right. Other left... no, that's left. Achilles!"

"You do know our legs aren't the same length?" he told his teammate drily. Walking like this Jeanne's face was almost against his and he could feel her giggling at Thor's antics.

He could also feel something against his left hand, supporting the seat of Jeanne's pants. A dampness... "Are you hurt, Jeanne?"

"N-no. Just surprised," she confessed. "I didn't think I could do that."

"Well you could."

Achilles rubbed his thumb against the side of his hand, trying not to nudge Jeanne's bottom with it. It didn't feel like blood, which was a relief. The moisture was a little sticky, too much for blood or... He felt his breath catch as he realised what it was, helped by a little hitching of his girlfriend's breath as she was rocked a little between them.

"Well, have you thought what you want us to do for you?" Thor continued. "You know the bet, we're your slaves now."

What?

"You're not slaves," Jeanne gasped as they reached the door to their dorm. "You're my friends, I..." She broke off, red-faced. "You don't have to do anything."

"Now that's not..." Thor paused, looked at the door. "Huh, need my hands. Achilles, catch on three."

"Uh..."

"Three!" Thor jerked his arms upwards, dragging Achilles' with them and tossing Jeanne up into the air between them. She'd barely managed to squeak before Achilles caught her, bridal fashion, in his arms.

Thor winked unrepentantly at them and produced his scroll to unlock the door. "And we made a bet. No real man backs out on a bet. You're not going to take away from our manhood are you?"

"N-no. I like your manhood," she assured him and then realised what she'd just said. With the most adorable squeak of embarrassment she pressed both hands over her mouth and when that didn't make the last few second not have happened, she pressed her face against Achilles' chest.

He sighed, not that he really objected to her reaction. "Thor..."

"Don't break your girl?" He grinned. "But when she blushes all red it's like she's wearing your colours."

He walked to Jeanne's bed. "Jeanne, you need to let go."

She shook her head, face still pressed against him.

"Come on, Jeanne. It's just Thor being Thor. Let me take your armour off." And your jeans, he thought. Maybe Thor would make himself scarce now that they'd made it here. After all, Jeanne deserved congratulations for her victory. He could feel himself stiffening up inside his pants.

Jeanne let go of his shoulders and let him set her down on the bed. Achilles bent over and quickly released the buckles so he could lift the plates up and off her. He hung it off the bedpost and then leant closer to kiss her cheek as he removed her swordbelt. "You did great," he assured her.

"And that's my cue to make like a tree." Thor stretched, joints popping. "Let me know when you know what you want, Jeannie."

Achilles felt Jeanne's hands slip around his. "I know," she said quietly.

"Oh? Cool." The other boy paused, hand on the door. "Soooo?"

"B-both of you." She pressed her face into the side of Achilles' neck.

"Yeah, both of us to do what you want. So what do we do?"

She mumbled something even Achilles couldn't hear.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Jeanne, it's okay. You can tell us."

Jeanne nuzzled at his neck, "Me?" she said nervously.

"Yep, you can."

"No. I mean..." She swallowed and then pulled back, looking him in the eyes. "I... I want you both to... do me."

"Whu-what?"

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, trying to pull away from him. "Forget I said anything!"

"Never happening!" Thor exclaimed. "Even if you change your mind, that's engraved indelibly on my brain."

Achilles felt his eyebrow twitching as he wrapped her in a hug. He wasn’t letting go of her right now. "You want... both of us to..." Do you? Have sex? Bang you silly? "Make love to you?"

"I'm sorry!"

"That's... Why Thor?"

"Hey!" Thor protested.

He longed to shoot his team-mate a glare but Jeanne might curl up into a ball if he did and coaxing her out would be all but impossible. "Jeanne, sweetie, I'm not mad but please explain to me."

"It's... when you're both holding me..." There was a red flush rising up her neck and Jeanne wasn't meeting his eyes. "It feels really special."

"You want me to go get Mulan too? 'Cause, maybe if all four of us do it we could turn into Captain Vale or something."

Achilles thought, once again, that Thor read too many comics. But this wasn't the moment (and besides, he knew Jeanne borrowed them).

"Maybe another time?" she said tentatively. "I know it's selfish but..."

She wanted Thor. Achilles didn't know what to think. Imagining her bent over and sucking off his best friend, the way she'd been going to do on the roof. The same head pressed against him bobbing up and down on Thor's crotch, her ass in the air... bobbing in front of him.

Damn, he was hard. It was... There was something about the idea that wasn't entirely unappealing to him. Probably the part of him that was processing that Jeanne wanted to go all the way.

"Jeanne," he murmured. "Tell me honestly, if I wasn't here... would you..."

"No! I'd rather you refuse than lose you," she exclaimed. "Forget it then. Maybe I'm just punch-drunk after the fight, I -"

Achilles planted his lips upon hers and they parted in welcome as his tongue delved into her mouth. He pushed her gently backwards until she lay upon the bed, blonde hair pooling around her head and when they parted, they were gasping for breath. "Thor." He didn't take his eyes off Jeanne's face.

"Yeah?"

"Help me take Jeanne's jeans off."

He'd seen her eyes light up like that before. It was still the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.


	3. Jeanne (Part 1)

Jeanne would have been easily persuaded that today was a dream.

Firstly, she'd beaten Cardin. That was a weight off her mind - the prospect she might be at his mercy if he caught her alone wasn't comforting. The blonde wasn't so foolish as to think she'd be guaranteed to win again, but at least she knew now that it was a possibility.

Secondly, she was in her bed with Achilles peeling off her jeans. His green eyes were intensely possessive and gave her a trembling feeling in her stomach... the feeling she associated with him taking their relationship another step deeper.

Thirdly, finally, she'd admitted her guilty wish to him and he didn't hate her. Thor was right next to him, one hand beneath her back, lifting her as Achilles pulled the jeans down her legs. That fact didn't have her trembling... it had her burning. She wasn't surprised that her panties were soaked.

"Slight technical issue," Thor observed as the jeans caught on her sneakers. "Let me get the laces."

"No." Achilles gave her a smile, the special smile she'd learned he plastered onto his face when he felt as nervous as she did. "I've got them." Then he grasped her by her hips and heaved her over, leaving her on elbows and knees. "Jeanne left something half-done with you, back on the roof. Don't you want her to finish that?"

She heard Thor gulp. "Uh... yeah..." He kicked off his own boots and looked at her. "I..."

I didn’t realise, but he's as nervous as I am! Jeanne smiled at him, feeling Achilles’ fingers picking at the laces on her shoes. "Come here, Thor," she told him and patted the bed in front of her.

"Yes, o fearless leader." The boy stepped up and crouched awkwardly in front of her. "I..."

Jeanne caught his ankles and yanked them out to either side, dropping him onto his arse, crotch in front of her face. Thor sprawled backwards, head on the pillow and then sat up, giving her a surprised look. She rested her elbows either side of his hip and unzipped his pants. "Thor. Thank you. This means a lot to me."

His cock was already past half-mast and it jutted proudly up out of his boxers. Jeanne closed her lips around the tip before he made any reply and sucked gently, tasting pre-cum. From the way he moaned, Thor liked it.

Her expectations were confirmed when she felt his fingers entwine in her hair as his penis grew harder.  Jeanne tried to move back a little to lick down the length of it the way she'd learned to with Achilles, but Thor's hands pulled her closer so instead she took more of him into her mouth, flicking her tongue back and forth against the tip.

"Jeannie!" he gasped as she bobbed her head up and down. "Oh god, Jeannie."

One shoe slipped away and then the other. Achilles at work. Jeanne felt her legs bared, trying not to break her rhythm as the jeans were peeled away. She didn't quite manage and her hood brushed against Thor's hands as they clutched at her head.

Then a hand with familiar fingers, long and surprisingly powerful fingers, slid into her panties. Jeanne moaned around Thor's cock as one of those fingers traced her lower lips. A second finger joined it and then they both slid a little further.

Soon it wasn't just Jeanne's head bobbing up and down. Her hips were grinding back and forth, rubbing her sex against the agile fingers of Achilles' hand, and her lips ran up and down Thor's length, which at its deepest was almost chokingly deep in her throat.

Jeanne could feel her admittedly limited restraint weakening but Thor's gasps were growing more savage and his penis was beginning to twitch so it seemed he'd cum first.

That was her theory right up until Achilles' other hand glided sensuously up her stomach and rested against her bra. With a high pitched squeal, Jeanne bucked as her orgasm smashed through her, upper lips slipping off Thor as her juices flushed out of the lower lips and over Achilles' hand.

It took a moment for her to focus again and the first thing she saw as she gasped for breath was Thor twitching in front of her. The ginger boy's cum erupted over her face and he slumped backwards, breathing heavily.

Jeanne licked her lips absently, registering a salty taste. It took her a second to grasp that Achilles was talking to her. "- enjoyed that."

"Wuh?" she murmured, not certain what he was saying or asking.

He laughed gently and leant forwards, back pressing against her lightly. One hand stayed inside her hoodie, cupping her breast but he held the other one - dripping - before her face. "Would you like to taste?" he asked.

She hesitated, then opened her mouth and slid forwards, taking two fingers into her mouth before closing her lips and licking them clean of her juices. She wasn't sure what to make of the taste as it mixed with Thor's salty cum in her mouth. It was different from Achilles' but she couldn't put her finger upon it. Perhaps she was thinking about it too much.

Achilles removed his hands. "Just a moment." The mattress bounced beneath Jeanne as he moved and she heard him unzip. She tried to turn sideways too look but he tapped her side with one foot. "Uh-uh." More bouncing and then Achilles threw his pants onto his own bed. The bed itself shook as he dropped back to his knees behind her, warm flesh against her buttocks.

"If you want him here for your first time, I can live with that." His hands ran up her sides and reached her hips. "But right now, all he gets to do is watch."

Jeanne felt herself moisten again as a long hard and terribly exciting shape rested against her rear cleavage. Achilles' thumbs slid under her panties and in one short sharp movement her partner - her lover - snapped the elastic. The sodden garment fell down between them and now his thumbs traced around the top of her buttocks to the centre.

"Achilles..."

"Jeanne?" She could feel his thumbnails as he traced the crack, pausing very briefly at her rosebud.

"Please."

"Please?" He shifted his grip, parting her derriere.

Her breath shortened. "I want you."

"Good." And with that he pulled her back towards him, sinking his cock halfway into Jeanne's pussy.

Oh god. They'd never done this before. Why had they never done this before? She tried to push herself further back against him but he had hold of her and was controlling their position. Instead he rolled his hips slightly, adjusting his angle. "Yes," Achilles concluded, voice husky. "This is good."

"Y-you're good. But I need..."

"More?"

"More!"

"Hold on just a little longer." He ran his hands back up Jeanne's sides, up under her hoodie again as she trembled against the desire to force herself back on him. Achilles had to fiddle a bit to unsnap her bra. She was tempted to tell him just snap it but she didn't have that many. The panties were probably ruined anyway but...

The bra loosened at last and Achilles gently traced his hands around to cup her once more, slender fingers now tracing her globes, forefingers working in circles around her nipples. He knew how that made her feel and she moaned, wriggling backwards a few millimetres.

He gasped into her hair. "Just a second."

"But..."

"Now." And then he lifted her backwards in one smooth move, sitting her upright in his lap, his cock driving deeply into her folds.

It was probably a good thing that the dorm-rooms at Beacon were sound-proofed as Jeanne threw her bed back and squealed in joy. She arched her back and revelled in being filled by Achilles, grinding for every bit of penetration she could receive.

He moaned in enjoyment, nibbling on her neck and fingers gently stimulating her nipples. Jeanne craned her neck around to try to kiss Achilles over her shoulder. The angle was awkward but their tongues danced as she felt him throbbing inside her.

Their eyes met and they broke the kiss off.

Jeanne began to flex her legs, pulling her thighs away from his and then brought herself pounding down on Achilles again. She heard him make a strangled, gurgling noise and repeated the movement shamelessly enjoying how it pleased her, relishing that it seemed to please him too.

"That is the second hottest thing I've ever seen."

She managed to focus her attention on the other boy in the room, although she didn't stop impaling upon Achilles’ upright cock. (She didn't think she could possibly stop). Thor was leaning on his elbows, watching them admiringly.

"Bullshit." Achilles rarely swore. "Second? Second?"

Thor grinned, lazily. He reached down and began stroking his still bare shaft. "Lannie. Towel malfunction."

Jeanne felt her hair move side to side as Achilles shook his head. "Nope." Then he began to push up against her and Thor - not to mention thoughts about Mulan - went right out of her mind.

"Achilles! Oh! Oh god! Oh my... Achilles! Ohhhhh!"

Thor eyed the hoodied girl in his buddy's lap and sighed, half in lust and half in exasperation. "I have to take care of everything for you too." He rolled over and then crawled forwards, pulling up the bottom edge of hoodie carefully until Jeanne's breasts were bared. Then he picked his moment and pulled it up further, getting her head out of the neck of the garment.

"Very nice," he admitted, gazing at the perky flesh that Achilles was gripping. "Still number two, but..." His cock twitched. "...way ahead of number three."

Jeanne's arms were trapped above her head by the sleeves but that didn't concern her. She was in heaven anyway. She could feel herself nearing the edge... and then, almost before she realised it, she was off it. Her legs failed her and she slumped forwards against Thor as her sex clenched again and again around Achilles.

When her vision cleared she was lying on her front again, face against Thor's chest and Achilles still spearing her savagely from behind, hands cupping her breasts. It took her a moment to realise that the hands either side of her, supporting his weight, were still his.

"Uh?" she mumbled into Thor's pectorals. The tide was coming up again and she could barely spare any reasoning to try to work out why Achilles had four hands now.

Her breasts squished in against something firm, securing it in her cleavage. Thor shifted and whatever it was began to jerk back and forth between her boobs. It was a... another cock. Oh, that must be Thor's... so the hands...

Then she was lost again and could only mewl joyously into her team-mate's chest as Achilles came, pumping his seed into her womanhood.


	4. Jeanne (Part 2)

Jeanne couldn't recall how long it was before eyes uncrossed again. The next thing she was sure of was the two boys lifting her again from the bed. "What?"

Achilles raked her hair gently back from her face with one hand. "We're going into the bathroom."

She must have still looked perplexed because Thor patted her... low on the rear. "Lunchtime, Jeannie. Lannie will be here with our bags and if anyone looks through the door when she comes here, they'd get an eyeful."

"And we could all do with a shower," Achilles admitted.

The team's bathroom sported a hybrid bath-shower and Jeanne sat on the edge of it and turned on the water, testing its temperature as the boys stripped off their remaining clothes. Not that any of them were wearing much. She only realised she was still wearing her socks when she was about to step into the shower.

"I got them." Thor dropped to one knee before her and took her socks off one at a time. He tossed one to Achilles who gave him a 'and what do I do with this' look. "Achilles, my friend, we must treasure these as momentos of this special occasion, keepsakes of our glorious leader's favour. But don't sniff them around Mulan or she'll be jealous."

"Don't sniff them at all!" Jeanne squealed. "They're my socks!"

"You can't stop me, myahahahah!"

Achilles shook his head and flicked Thor's forehead. "Idiot," he said kindly, plucking the sock away and then dropping them into one of the four laundry bags hung behind the door.

"My precious!" Thor flailed wildly and ineffectually at the taller boy, who planted the heel of one hand on the ginger's face and waited patiently for him to give up or get bored.

Jeanne moaned as she stepped into the hot water. She was still feeling sensitive and she leant against the tiled wall, water sluicing down her as she combed out her hair with her fingers, rinsing it thoroughly.

"Achilles?"

"Why aren't we in the shower?"

"Because you're still waving your arms around like a child."

"Ohhhhh." Thor grinned and then stepped back. "After you, my friend."

Achilles stepped into the tub, feet splashing in the water, and took a bottle of soap from the shelf. "Wash your back?" he offered.

"Only if I can wash yours?" Jeanne offered and turned around, pulling her wet hair around and over her shoulder, out of the way.

The redhead squeezed soap onto his hands and began to lather up her back. As she'd hoped, his hands soon began to wander, tracing down around her buttocks and then up and around her breasts.

"Rinse off," Achilles told her when her breath began to shorten.

Jeanne took several deep breaths as she stepped under the full forces of the water to calm herself. When she turned around she saw that Thor was perched on the edge of the bath, feet in the tub and lathering up his legs with a bar of soap. Her partner handed over the soap but remained facing her, so Jeanne covered her hands in soap and then reached around him to start washing his back. That meant standing face to face with him, nude. But there was nothing strange about that now, was there?

Achilles leant forward and their lips grazed each other's lightly.

Thor coughed. "Get a room."

"We're in a room," Achilles said and then gestured for quiet as they heard the dorm room door open. The bathroom door hadn't closed quite and she hoped no one outside would hear the water of the shower.

"No one's here," Mulan announced clearly. "Perhaps they've gone to lunch already." A moment later they heard the door close again.

Thor was shaking as he tried not to laugh out loud. "That's my girl," he snickered quietly.

Jeanne opened her mouth to ask Thor when he planned to do something about that, but Achilles kissed her again. It wasn't the time, she supposed. She ran her hands around his shoulders and down his biceps before breaking the kiss and adding more soap to her hands before very carefully crouching - it would be painful to lose her balance now - and rubbing her palms across his buttocks. Putting her arms around him at this height suggested another way to wash his penis and she followed the impulse.

Achilles groaned, hands resting in her hair for a moment. Inspiration seemed to strike as he moved one hand and then Jeanne felt him start to work shampoo into her hair. Her hands worked up and down his thighs as she ran her mouth along his length. When the girl felt his hands freeze she jerked her head up and just barely managed to close her lips around the swollen tip of his penis before his balls twitched and he erupted down her throat.

"You're supposed to get clean in the shower," Thor told them.

"I was very tidy," Jeanne protested, licking her lips.

He looked around Achilles hips at her. "I guess you were! Okay, but rinse off, will you? There's only so long I can take looking at Achilles ass."

"Getting tempted?" the redhead asked sarcastically, resting one hand on the wall to support himself as he turned up the shower.

Hot water blasted over the two of them and Jeanne shuddered, feeling muscles relaxing. She tried to stand and felt one foot lose traction on the bathtub. "Ah!"

Achilles caught her shoulder but he wasn't too steady himself and they fell against the side of the bath, twisting to avoid the taps. Jeanne felt her feet hit Thor's and he slipped, also landing inside the tub with their legs tangling.

"Are you okay?" she asked the boys.

"Nothing aura didn't handle, how about you?"

She shrugged. "The same. Thor?"

"Just peachy, although I could be more comfortable. I don't think this tub is designed for three. We should complain to Goodwitch."

"God no!" She could just imagine Thor saying that to the deputy headmistress and the reaction was terrifying even in the abstract.

"You're right. We need one big enough for four, not three."

"We'd need a bigger bathroom," Achilles noted. "Come on. I think the soap's off us anyway."

It took careful work to untangle themselves and Jeanne still found the stray touches embarrassing even after the way they'd been... cavorting? through the afternoon so far. Then she felt silly for being embarrassed.

Thor tapped her nose. "Boop."

"Boop?"

"You're thinking too much." He grabbed a towel and started drying her off.

Jeanne shivered and leant against him. "I'm glad you and Mulan are on our team."

"So am I," he said. "Even when we're not naked although don't feel you have to get dressed."

She could feel his dick against her hip. Then Achilles stepped in, took the other end of the towel and wiped at his own chest with it. Now she had a matching set of male attention. "None of us are getting dressed right now," he told her.

"We're missing more classes."

"We're learning important things," her partner assured her. "Like beds being better than baths."

"I think we wrecked my bed." The bedding, at least, would need laundering.

"There are three more."

Thor shook his head, let go of the towel and found his own, briskly drying his hair. "Not Lannie's. She gets mad if I even drop a couple of crumbs on it."

"Mine then." Achilles raked his own long hair back between his fingers, found a hair tie and secured it.

"What do you have in mind?"

The Invincible Boy smirked dangerously, leant past Jeanne and whispered something to Thor.

Turquoise eyes widened. "Let's do it!"

"Do what?" Jeanne exclaimed as the two of them bustled her out of the bathroom, Achilles throwing the towel back onto the rack with his free hand.

Thor's hands were exploring another rack. "I think I like the left one," he said, considerately.

"Then by all means I have the right."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, although given their hands were exploring the curves of her chest she was ninety-percent sure.

Achilles smiled and pushed her gently towards his bed. "A scientific experiment."

"Uh..." She sat down. "Experiment?"

His finger traced a little circle around the aureole of her right breast. "Can we make you cum by playing with your breasts?"

"Uh..."

"I'm game to try." Thor put one hand on her shoulder and began to kiss the sides of her left breast.

"You're nuts," Jeanne exclaimed, shivering as they fondled her.

Achilles cupped her breast, pulling it gently to one side so he could kiss the inside of her cleavage. "No cheating," he told her. "Keep your hand out of the way because this is all on us."

"But..." Her nipples were so stiff they were aching. Then Thor began to suck gently on her left breast. "Gnnn!" Jeanne gasped. "T-Thor!"

He batted her left hand playfully away as she tried to reach past him to her groin. "Now now, respect the experiment."

"Achilles? I need to -" She broke off as her partner smiled warmly at her, pinned her right wrist to the bed and nibbled very gently on her nipple. "Oh! Achiiiillles! Let me....!" she pleaded.

The girl writhed, rubbing her thighs together as she tried to escape their hold so she could to take the sweet torment up to the next level. The boys' attention was pushing Jeanne gradually up the slope, partly from the stimulation to her breasts and partly, although she didn't really like to admit it, because of the way they were pinning her.

Something about being pinned helpless between men... I'm such a pervert, she thought as she whined and begged.

"I don't think it's working," Achilles admitted as he paused for breath.

"She's close," Thor observed.

"Hnn... Hnn..." gasped Jeanne incoherently.

"I..." Thor cupped the breast he'd been caressing and sucking on absently. "Oh."

"Oh?"

Thor nodded. "I think our balls touched in the bathroom."

"...what?"

"Maybe we're gay." Then the hammer-wielder leant over and kissed Achilles full on the mouth.

Jeanne's eyes went wide at the sight, and then they rolled back in her head as she crested at last and the orgasm swept over her.

"What the hell?" Achilles demanded, pushing Thor off. He stared at the other boy, half-lidded. "Are you an idiot?"

The shorter boy grinned unrepentantly. "Maybe. But apparently we're not gay."

"After the last couple of hours, do you really think that was a possibility?" Achilles reached down and stroked Jeanne's forehead. "Are you okay there?"

"Ooooh?" she murmured, not entirely sure.

"You taste like Jeannie," Thor added cheerfully to Achilles. He ran one hand down Jeanne's side to her hip. "Come on, o fearless leader. That can't have been enough to break you."

Jeanne took a deep breath, gathering her wits. "Achilles... that was..."

"Too much?"

"I'll let you know when I work it out," she admitted and sat up. "Something I need to repay you for, anyway."

"What do you have in mind?"

Jeanne reached down and caught hold of his penis. "I'll think of something." His gulp was rather gratifying and she pulled just a little (she didn't want to damage it, after all). "Get up on the bed more."

Achilles obeyed, moving very carefully.

"It's a good job you like that bit of him," Thor noted.

"I'm not sure how Mulan would feel about me doing the same to you," said Jeanne honestly. "I'll be getting back to you."

"This may have been a mistake," the boy admitted, looking at Achilles.

"Which part?" the Mistral-born student asked tightly.

Jeanne straddled him, working her hand up and down his shaft. He was rapidly resuming full rigidity. "Do you want to stop?"

"God, no!"

"Good answer," Jeanne assured him. She pulled herself up a little and shuffled up his body until she was happy with her position. Then she lowered herself until his head was just against her petals. She could feel her cum from earlier dripping down onto his cock and her shaft. She was ready, he was ready, what was there to wait for?

Then a second hard cock slapped her on one asscheek. Thor put his hands on her hips, slipping himself in behind her. His penis settled in between her buttocks and he held her very still as he shifted to line up his head against her asshole. "You're not leaving me out, are you?"

She hesitated. "Thor..."

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Jeannie, do you really think either of us would do anything to hurt you?"

"No."

"Then relax, I betcha this will feel fantastic."

"Another bet?" protested Achilles.

Jeanne smacked him lightly on the ribs. "Hush, you."

"Yes, love."

She took a deep breath. "Okay Thor, but hold very still. If we're doing this then I'm the one who sets the pace."

"Yes, Achilles' love."

"Smart ass." It was her ass that was going to smart, she thought. But the idea excited her enough she was willing to explore the idea.

Jeanne took a deep breathe and then pushed herself down a little onto Achilles, trusting that Thor would manage the direction of his own... ohhhh that was definitely different, she found as her sphincter grudgingly admitted his invasion. It was much harder to let him in... but at the same time the stimulation there was definitely worth it.

"Are you alright, Jeanne?"

She nodded and then slapped Thor's hands slightly when he tried to cup her breasts. "They're still a little tender," she warned him.

He wiggled his hips slightly and almost slipped out.

"Don't make me turn this around."

"You're already backing up."

Jeanne considered what she'd found in Mulan's drawer once while looking for a pencil and made a note that Thor would pay for that joke. For now, however, she 'backed up' further, lodging both boys more securely inside of her.

And then SHE rolled her hips and Achilles' bright green eyes practically crossed. "J-Jeanne?"

"Too much?" she asked solicitously.

"N-no?"

"Oh good," she said and with a wicked smile she impaled herself further, her well-lubricated quim accepting Achilles as if he'd been made to penetrate her. Thor's cock didn't fit as smoothly into her and she felt him cup her butt-cheeks, pulling them apart to help him fit inside.

With a groan at being so thoroughly filled, the girl rocked back and forth, working each further into her in turn. The contrast between the stretching of her anus against the comfortable fullness of her vagina sent spikes of pleasure through her and she felt her head lolling, little gasps of pleasure escaping her lips.

Thor was grunting animalistically into her ear, Achilles was arching on the bed, pushing up against her every time she rocked towards him.

"Ah, Jeanne, gonna..."

Achilles' balls brushed her lips and then he was gone, fountaining inside her.

Jeanne rocked backward, feeling his seed add pressure inside her until it found its escape down the sides of his member. She convulsed as she came, and then again.

Her buttocks clenched and with a guttural snarl Thor came inside her, slumping over her and pressing her down onto Achilles.

Jeanne sucked in long gasps of air, turning so that she lay on her side, Thor spooning her from behind and Achilles still buried beneath her thighs. The redhead kissed her nose. "Boop," he said wearily.

"That's my line," Thor muttered.

"I'm taking it," he said, resting one hand on Jeanne's hip, eyes half-lidded.

She closed her eyes and felt a pillow tucked considerately beneath her head.


End file.
